Founding of a Legacy, Beginning of a New Age
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Happy 4th of July to all who celebrate it. Just a little one-shot about the Team old and new. Please Read and Review, any flames from FanFiction author's will be used to burn Edward Cullen. Guests are free to flame, but I will ignore you. Rated T, for Red Arrow. Bird!Flash, Post-Spitfire, SeaArrow, Post-SuperMartian, Wonder Girl x Robin, if you squint and tilt head.


**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY to my readers in America, and if not still have a great 4th of July anyway. This story idea was from GenderBender25, thanks a ton! **

_**Disclaimer: Well it is America's Birthday, SO THAT MEANS I OWN YOUNG JUSTICE RIGHT?!**_

Founding of a Legacy

_Recognized Robin, Red Arrow, Kid Flash B-O1, B-02, B-0__

_"Robin welcome back, did you get the things I asked for on the list?" Me'gann flies over to the raven haired boy smiling._

_"Yup, let's see, Sparklers, Firecrackers, hotdogs, soda, chips, uh… I think that was it." Robin looks at a sheet of paper and the supplies on it._

_"Well, well if it isn't Mr. I'm Too Good to be a Partner, Red Arrow." Artemis walks in and sneers at the archer in red._

_"Artemis, still a Green Arrow wanabee I see." He replies back coolly._

_"Guys come ON! Today is NOT the day to be fighting, today is the day to be celebrating" Kid Flash says happily, slinging an arm around both Red Arrow and Robin._

_Nightwing_

_Nighty?_

_YO WING NUT!_

"Wha- oh hey Batgirl what's up?" Nightwing turns to the red headed beauty standing in front of him.

"You completely spaced out for a moment, is something up?" She asks looking concerned.

"Nope everything's fantastic, Artemis is back in the game as Tigress, Wally's back and completely un-Ceased while being the new Flash, and the sun is shining." He replies smoothly, grinning.

"Okay well I need you to go to Gotham and get these supplies okay?"

"Sure thing, HEY TIMMY, GAR I'M GOING FIREWORK SHOPPING BETTER GET HERE NOW IF YOU WANT TO HELP LATER!" Nightwing yells while leaving.

"Fireworks, oh yes yes, totally yes! Can we get the sparklers, zappers, and fizzler ones oooh wait no-"

"Yes we would love to come." Robin, or Timmy, comes forwards slamming his hand over the hyperactive green teenager's mouth giving a soft smile in response.

_"Ooohthisisgoingtobesomuchfunwiththefoodandthe-"_

_"Quiet down Kid Mouth, or you'll give even yourself a headache." Robin slams his hand over the hyperactive speedster's mouth, grinning all the while._

_"MGFM SFJKS GUMFW!"_

_"What couldn't hear you over the sound of Aster!" He jokes, removing his hand from his best friend's mouth._

_"I said, DUDE NOT COOL!"_

_"Hey, don't hate the player hate the game man."_

_"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"Alright you two, stop it, Robin stop biting Wally's ankle and Wally let go of Robin's hair." Red Arrow intervenes and pulls the two apart._

_"HE STARTED IT!"_

_"I don't care who started it, that is enough, now come outside and help me set up the tents and picnic tables."_

"Artemis, would you help me with preparing the hotdogs, and other foods?" Me'gann asks the blond archer.

"Sure thing, hey do you remember when we first celebrated being a team?"

"Yes, I remember the fireworks, and how terrified I was that they would fall and burn me."

_"Don't worry Green Cheeks, they can't fall and hurt you, they are way out over the ocean." Wally says placing a calming hand on the terrified looking Martian. Conner growls at him and he removes his hand quickly moving over towards Robin to talk about who knows what._

_"Baywatch's right, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but they can't hurt you from there." Artemis say smiling at her best friend-sister._

_"Oh, okay… they are quite spectacular though. I would have never believed I could see them for real, and not on TV!"_

_"Indeed, Atlantis does not have these sort of things, seeing as we are underwater. The closest we have is our magic." Kaldur walks forwards holding a plate of hotdogs, which he passes out to the rest of his team._

_"Tonight we celebrate the beginning of a new era of heroes!" Robin and Kid Flash shout holding their glasses high._

_"Agreed."_

_"Right on."_

_"I second that statement!"_

"Tonight we celebrate the beginning of a new world, end of an Invasion, and five years of being a kick butt team!" Nightwing says holding up his glass. Looking out at everyone he smiles. Mal and Karen kissing no-so-discretely, Tim and Cassie sharing secret looks, while Bart and Jamie laugh at some lame joke he told. Megan and Conner had patched up their relationship and were restarting by being friends. Artemis and Kaldur were discussing locating Deathstroke after things had calmed down, and he and Wally were even talking to each other again. All was right with the world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice says behind him. He turns and sees his favorite red head speedster standing behind him look at Artemis and Kaldur laughing and talking like old friends.

"Sorry about your girl friend, about everything."

"Don't sweat it, if Kaldur makes her happy then I'm happy. She's moved on and I can except that." He says smiling and nodding at Artemis who had turned and looked hesitantly at him. He then turns to his best friend and brother and asks, "So, going to go after this Red Hood?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, I don't need them-"

"Questioning your objectivity, hey that's what a Best Friend's for man. Brothers?" Wally turns and holds out a hand.

"Brothers." Nightwing, no Dick pulls Wally into a hug and they all watch the fireworks show that the League had put on for today.

It began with the founding of a legacy, and ended with the beginning of a new age of heroes. It truly was a fantastic day.

**Holy shit, I reached three pages on MS Word, yay for me! So this was a little different from GenderBender25's prompt, but I hope he/she/xe still likes it! Thank you to all my fan's who gave me ideas, Blast from the Past and Robin Mania: The Story Continues, are still on Hiatus unless I get ideas, but I'm thinking about rewriting Blast from the Past.  
Robin: BYES  
Nightwing: See ya.  
Robin: Wait a minute, you're me you can be here, it creates a paradox!  
Nightwing: Wibley Wobley Timey Whimey stuff kid.  
Me: Review if you got the reference!**


End file.
